Apparatus for percussively striking the head of a drum or other instruments (such as triangles, cymbals, and bells), commonly known as drumsticks, traditionally have been made of wood. More recently, some drumsticks have been fashioned of metal, plastics, and/or combinations of alternative materials. Little thought or design effort has been made in connection with improving the tympanic sound of a drumstick, its ergonomic handling, its durability, or visual aesthetics.
Wood, however, is not durable when shaped into a drumstick wielded by a musician intent on beating a drum as rapidly or as loudly as possible. Wood drumsticks break frequently during use. Efforts to make drumsticks from metal, plastics or other materials generally result in a drumstick that produces an unacceptable sound. Drumsticks made of material other than wood are often difficult to hold. While playing, a musician's fingers and palms may become sweaty, and drumsticks made of material other than wood slip from a musician's grip, or rotate unexpectedly. In the past, the different “feel” of drumsticks made of material other than wood has caused a musician to render music differently. And it is common knowledge that a wood drumstick, generally tan in color, is not an instrument that attracts attention or even interest among observers.
Accordingly, a need exists in the music industry for a new, useful, and improved ergonomic durable drumstick that is capable of indefinite use, rendering a pure sound, easily held during use, and is attractive not only to the musician, but to observers.